Not By A Long Shot an Adam and Fiona FanFic
by liz4eva89
Summary: Adam is conflicted becuase he feels like he has to choose between his first love Mellissa, or his newfound crush Fiona. Who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

***Not By A Long Shot* an Adam and Fiona FanFic**

(Adams POV)

If only I had never looked up from my comic book at the exact moment I had. Then my life would still be drama free; well as drama free as it was gonna get anyway. If only I hadn't looked up at the exact moment Fiona Coyne walked by. She was captivating, all the way from her glossy black hair that cascaded down her back in ringlets to her exquisite, tasteful, five hundred dollar high heeled shoes. I couldn't help but stare at her back – a stunning back might I add – as she gracefully made her way down the hallway, her books tucked neatly under her arm.

Once she was gone, I couldn't help myself from daydreaming about her, no matter how hard I tried to refocus on my comic book.

"Dude," Eli said, plopping down next to me, waking me from my daydreaming. Who knew how long it had been; seconds, minutes, I was oblivious. "Have to spoken to Mellissa yet today?"

I sat there, staring at him, a blank look on my face.

"Mellissa… you know… your _girlfriend_?" he explained.

"Oh yeah, her," I said, the fact that I had a girlfriend reregistering in my brain.

"Dude, what's your problem? Normally, Mellissa's all you can talk about, like 24/7." Eli said, as we both stood up, readying ourselves to head to our next class.

I didn't answer him; because I had a problem alright. And her name was Fiona Coyne.

…


	2. Chapter 2

(Fiona's POV)

No matter what they say or how nice they act, it all boils down to one thing; guys are jerks. Some are just bigger jerks than others aka Bobby. I still wasn't over what happened. Which was why I was terrified to start dating again. My parents, Declan, Holly J, and even my therapist suggested it, saying it would boost my confidence. I highly doubted that. But it would be nice to be complimented once in a while…

Considering that fact, I agreed to try.

I would date any guy that wasn't like Bobby. Heck, I would date _anyone_ that wasn't like Bobby.

…

(Adams POV)

Sitting at lunch with Eli, Clare, and Mellissa was usually one of the high lights of my day, but today was different.

Eli and Clare had gone off to the vending machine to get some snacks, or more likely to go make out in private, so I was left alone with Mellissa. Normally, I would be happy about this but today my mind was on other things.

Across the lunch room was Fiona. She was sitting with Holly J and Sav. Apparently someone said something funny, so they were laughing; man was Fiona gorgeous when she laughed.

"Adam." Mellissa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Ummm…yes?"

"No, you didn't." she said rolling her eyes, just as Eli and Clare came back.

…

I was waiting for Drew to finish up football practice after school, when I noticed Fiona carrying a couple of big boxes to her car. So, like the gentleman I am, I rushed outside to help her.

"You look like you need some help." I said just as one of the boxes crashed to the ground. I picked it up.

"Thanks… And you are?"

"Adam."

"Thanks Adam. I'm Fiona by the way."

_I know._

"Nice to meet you, Fiona," I smiled, opening her trunk for her. "So, what's all this stuff for anyway?"

"Oh, there's a huge project in Art and of course I get all my materials at once instead of waiting to get them day by day when I need them. I could barley carry those darn boxes." she said.

"Well good thing I saw you."

"Yeah, good thing." She smiled, embarrassed, pink spreading over her cheeks. Pink that matched her glossy lips. Those glossy kissable lips….

Then I realized she was still standing there causing me to blush.

"See you around then." Fiona said, hopping into the drivers' seat and driving away; leaving me standing there breathless.

At that moment, I knew I was determined to get to know the brains behind the beauty that was Fiona.


	3. Chapter 3

(Adams POV)

Later, I was at the Dot with Mellissa; we were on one of our many mini dates we have.

She leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away without realizing.

"What…? What wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…"

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

"I'm just distracted."

"Are you sure? I mean you've been so distant recently…

At first I thought it was about school and you were so busy with homework and stuff. But now…"

She said looking down.

"Don't worry." I caressed her cheek. "Everything's perfect."

I kissed her softly, her kissing me back. But strangely, I felt nothing. No sparks, just her, there. Maybe everything wasn't perfect…

…

"Eli, I have a problem. I don't think I like Mellissa anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" Eli exclaimed. "When you met her, you would not shut up about her. After you became friends, you were planning, for twos months, to ask her out. What makes you think you don't like her?"

"I don't know. When we are together, it doesn't feel…special, you know? And when we kiss, there are no sparks. Do you feel sparks when you kiss Clare?"

He was silent.

"That's what I thought." I said rolling my eyes.

"So, whos the lucky lady?" Eli asked, smirking.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"There has to be some reason you don't like Mellissa anymore. What's her name? Is she cute?"

"There's no reason." I said, a little too quickly.

"Sure, what ever you say." He said.

…

Crap, I thought. I was running late for class; I was the only one in the hallway. After quickly spinning my locker combo and grabbing my books I started running down the hallway.

As I tuned the corner, I noticed a girl at her locker crying, tears pouring down her face, smudging her makeup. Then I realized it was Fiona.

Should I keep walking? Should I comfort her?

I decided on the later and slowly walked up to her.

"Are you…okay?" I asked quietly, making her jump.

"I'm fine; really. Perfectly fine." she said, causing more tears to pour down her face.

"You don't look fine." I brought my hand up to her face to wipe away her tears; she flinched but didn't push my hand away.

"Do you want to…talk?" I asked cautiously, trying not to push.

She nodded weakly. We sat down, leaning against the lockers.

"It's just…I feel so…alone. I live by myself, Holly J is always busy with either student council stuff or Sav, Declan's off in New York, I have no friends, and I have to deal with the whole B –." She stopped herself, saving herself from telling me something she obviously didn't want me to know.

"I'm sorry, about everything. You could hang out with me and my friends if you want, I doubt they would mind."

"That's so sweet." she said with a smiled that made my stomach churn.

I gathered my books off the floor and we both stood up.

Fiona said, "I'm sorry I made you late."

"No prob, it was worth it. See you tomorrow, at lunch?"

"Sure. See you."

She started walking away but then turned around "Oh and Adam? Thanks again. Really, I mean it." she said giving me a hug. I think my heart stopped.

As I watched her walk away, I found myself nervous about tomorrow; nervous and excited. I couldn't wait. I grinned and headed back to my locker.


	4. Chapter 4

(Fiona's POV)

Sitting in the Zen garden listening to my iPod, I couldn't help my mind from thinking about Adam. He was unlike most guys I had met; he was sincerely caring and genuine; and not to mention adorable. _In a little kid way, of course_, I assured myself.

Maybe it was all an act, and he was actually a player. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, and he was just being nice because he was hoping to score. But he did seem like he actually cared though…

Ugh, why were guys so confusing?

…

The next day at lunch I scanned the cafeteria for Adam and his friends. I spotted them at a table near the back; a pretty curly haired girl was laughing with a boy with black hair and black clothes, and Adam was sitting next to a girl with long straight hair the color of honey. She leaned close to him and kissed him on the cheek. She must be his girlfriend. I frowned. Wait...frowned? I brought my hand up to my lips; hmm, how interesting. Adam looked past the girl, over her shoulder, and when he saw me, he instantly brightened. A big grin spread across my face and I made my way over.

…

(Adams POV)

As Fiona sat down, I couldn't help but feel happy.

"Hi Fiona, this is Eli, Clare, and Mellissa. Eli, Clare, Mellissa, this Is Fiona Coyne." I said, making introductions.

I noticed Mellissa stiffen, probably annoyed that I didn't mention she was my girlfriend.

Eli gave me a look before saying a simple, "Hey."

"Hi." Mellissa said tensely.

"Hi Fiona, nice to meet you" Clare smiled. At least _someone_ wasn't being rude.

"It's good that Adam has such nice friends," Fiona said.

"I don't mean to pry, but why exactly are you sitting with us?" Eli asked. Of course he meant to pry; we all knew that. Clare nudged him, "Eli…" she said giving him her 'shut up' look; the one he knew oh so well.

"No its fine." Fiona said. "Holly J and Sav are busy and it would be rude to turn down an invitation that Adam so kindly offered."

I blushed and looked down at my potato salad.

"So, how do you know Adam?" Mellissa asked.

"We met the other day; he helped carry some stuff to my car."

"That's cute." Eli said smirking at me. Man how I wanted to slap him.

"Bathroom… Mellissa, Fiona, wanna join me?" said Clare.

"Sure." Mellissa stood up.

"Thanks but no thanks; I don't have to go." said Fiona.

Mellissa's eyes darted between Fiona and me, but then she left to go to the bathroom with Clare.

"Both of you were new this year, right?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah," Eli and I said at the same time.

"And you like it here?"

"Gets better and better each day." I said. _Starting with when I first saw you, I thought._

"Good." Fiona said, smiling, her hand just ever so slightly brushing my leg

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Fiona stood up, grabbing her purse.

"So, Adam... How about the Dot after school; coffee?"

"Sounds great, see you then," I smiled goofily. Once she was gone the smile was still there.

"I'm surprised you didn't go into cardiac arrest," smirked Eli. "Is she the reason, you know, about how you don't like Mellissa anymore?" he whispered the last part, afraid that Mellissa would magically appear at the mention of her name.

"What?" I said, as we walked out the cafeteria.

"Adam, I'm not stupid. Or blind. You like her." Eli stated, causing me to blush profusely.

"No. I. Don't." I glared. Maybe I did like Fiona, a lot, but there was no way _anyone_ was going to know that.

"Don't what?" Clare asked; her and Mellissa catching up to us.

"Umm, nothing." I said looking down.

"Common, tell us." Mellissa said, playfully poking me in the stomach.

"I said its nothing." I said sternly. Clare and Mellissa looked at each other, letting the subject drop.

At that, we all went our separate ways, heading to our separate classes.


	5. Chapter 5

(Adams POV)

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before I knew it I was at the Dot.

I ordered a black coffee, sipping it every so often, waiting patiently for Fiona to arrive.

The little bell on the door rung at least 10 times; I looked up every time, before the person who walked though the door was Fiona.

"Hey." she greeted me.

"Hey."

"How long have you been sitting here?" she asked, taking a seat.

"Not long, only ten minutes."

_Lie…forty three minutes to be exact_

"Ok good. I would hate to keep you waiting. I'm going to go order, do you mind"

"Not at all," I smiled.

"Be right back."

When she returned, I said, "I would have ordered for you if I knew what you liked."

"Thanks, that's so sweet." she said, touching my hand. I swear my heart rate increased times ten.

For the next few hours, we talked about anything; school, friends, life in general.

Once it started to get dark, we stood up and went outside.

"This was nice." she exclaimed. "We should do it again."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Here's my number," she said, uncapping a pen that she had magically pulled out of her purse, taking my arm and writing it down in a loopy cursive script.

A stared at Fiona; a small warm breeze blowing her dark locks around her head, her sweet perfume wafting under my nose, her lips luscious and full…

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and kissed her softly. Just as quick as it happened, I pulled away, appalled at my self; shocked that I would do such a thing.

I glanced at her; her wide eyes mirrored my own.

"I'm s-sorry; shit; I-I-I shouldn't have done that. I guess I'll go…" I stuttered, turning to walk away. But she grabbed my arm; I turned back to face her, looking down.

"It's fine."

"W-what…?" I said, looking up, shocked.

"The kiss, don't worry about it. Its fine." she said, a small smile on her lips.

I smiled. "Glad to know I didn't screw up too bad."

"Well I got to go. See you around." she said, walking to her car.

As I watched her go, I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe it, I kissed her.

Even as I walked home, my heart was still beating a million miles an hour.

…

Once at home, I ran upstairs to my room, turned on my laptop and opened my chat window.

It bleeped and I looked at the new window that had popped up.

eli-gold49: hey dude

t-man56: u will never believe what just happened

eli-gold49: wat

t-man56: I kissed her. I kissed Fiona rite on the lips and she said it was fine!

eli-gold49: dude…when a girl says that about a kiss you know it cant be good….

t-man56: shut up, I meant she said it was fine I kissed her, like she didn't freak

eli-gold49: so this means you like her right?

I could practically see him smirking; I rolled my eyes.

eli-gold49: what are u gonna do bout Mellissa?

t-man56: oh yeah… I guess I'm gonna hafta break up with her…crap

eli-gold56: don't worry dude, you'll do fine

"Adam, can you come here? I need to talk to you." my mom shouted up the stairs.

t-man56: dude, I gotta go. talk to u 2morw.

"Now!" my mom said, annoyed.

"Coming!" I shouted, shutting down my computer and running down stairs.

…

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your cousins are flying in from Minnesota this weekend."

"And…?"

"I was hoping maybe…Gracie could join us."

"Mom, Gracie's gone." I said. She needed to gut this through her head.

"But it's just for the weekend honey."

"Yeah, for now... Then it will be Thanksgiving, Christmas, and then maybe every weekend! Why can't you except me! I mean why can't you do something for _me_ for once?"

"Can't _you_ do something for this whole family for once! Stop being so self centered!"

"Self centered! Are you kidding me! It's always Drew this and Drew that; but what about me? I'm apart of this family too!"

"Which is why you should do this for us; for me!" she shouted.

There was no point arguing; she always won.

"Fine." I glared. "Happy now?" I said sarcastically.

"Ecstatic," she said, with equal sarcasm. "I'm off to buy you some nice clothes for this weekend. Be good." she said to me, also to Drew, who was somewhere in this house. She grabbed her car keys, purse, and was out the door.

Tomorrow was the start of two-day dress-up; great.


	6. Chapter 6

(Adam's POV)

The next day, I girlified myself and headed down the stairs.

"Aww honey, you look gorgeous." my mother squealed, hugging me.

'_No one was as gorgeous as Fiona,'_ the thought automatically popped up in my head.

I hadn't seen my cousins in forever. I barely knew any of them, so who cared what they thought of me. Well my mother did that's for sure.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. My cousins wouldn't be here for another hour, and I was so tempted to run upstairs and change. But my mom would _kill_ me, probably seriously too.

Before I knew it, I heard a car pull up and several knocks on the door.

As I opened the door, I said, "Ohmigosh _hi_!" in my best girly voice. I could hear Drew cracking up behind me, and then a muffled 'ow' as my mom nudged him. Man, I should be an actor.

My aunt, uncle and three cousins and their dog stepped thought the door.

The oldest, Shane, seemed to be almost like Drew, but instead of a football player, he was a punk-like skate boarder with blonde hair that had streaks of color and many facial, and probably other, piercings. I could tell they were going to get along.

Next was Abby, who was a year younger than Drew but a year older than me. She has wavy blonde hair with bangs, piercing blue eyes and she was wearing a tight pink t-shirt and short shorts. Great, now on top of having to act like a girl, I had to keep myself from staring at my hot cousin.

Then came little Bryson, who was about seven. He had blonde hair too, and was already getting fidgety; the poor hyper-active little kid.

The adults went in the kitchen to talk, Drew and Shane took over the TV by playing video games, frequently talking about girls. Bryson had started chasing the dog around the house, and I was left to deal with Abby. And to think these people were staying for two days.

Abby and I sat down on the couch, and she started blabbing about her life, literally not leaving anything out. After what seemed like forever, but probably was only half an hour, I was starting to hyperventilate; I could only take so much of acting like a girl as once. Then the door bell rang. Maybe it was Eli come to save me from this hell hole; I _had_ texting him, Abby asking weather or not it was my boyfriend. As if.

"I'll get it," I shouted, probably cutting Abby off midsentence.

Once I opened the door, I wished I hadn't. Standing there was a very confused looking Fiona. With my mouth hanging open, I slammed the door shut and before anyone could say or do anything, I bolted upstairs to my room.

Shit, shit, shit. What was I going to do? What _could_ I do?

First of all I needed to get out of these clothes. I changed quickly, well as quickly as I could anyway, and sat down on my bed, head in my hands. Had I closed the door quickly enough? Had Fiona seen me? If she had, did she recognize me?

I had to get out of here. I grabbed my phone and climbed out the window and quietly down the trellis, and ran. In panic I texted Eli:

Emergency, meet me behind the Dot, ASAP.

Once behind the Dot, I tried by best to not completely flip out.

"Hey what's the emergency?" I heard Eli say, coming up behind me. "Wait…Are you wearing eyeliner? That's my look." He smirked.

"Eli seriously. Something bad went down at home. My cousins flew in from Minnesota, so my mom made me dress up as Gracie. And guess who knocked on the door? Fiona. And guess who answered? Me. As Gracie."

"What?"

"I'm screwed! She knows; I bet she knows… Oh my god, what if she knocked again after I left? What if my mom let her in? Oh my god…"

"Adam! Snap out of it! I bet you _nothing_ is going to happen. She probably thought it was your sister or something."

"I sure hope your right."


	7. Chapter 7

(Adams POV)

With my nerves slightly calmed by Eli's words, I headed home. I figured that my relatives had already noticed I wasn't in my room so I felt like I didn't need to sneak back though my window.

Shutting the door behind me, I heard people stir.

"Oh there you—," my mom started, but didn't finish her eyes going wide. I looked around the room; everyone was staring at me. And then I realized why. It was what I looked like; what I was wearing. Looks like someone forgot about dress up day.

My mom gave me a look, signaling me to follow her into the kitchen.

"Are you _trying_ to ruin this family?" she whispered harshly.

"Why are you always blaming _me_? If you got over your stupid fear of me being myself, then there wouldn't be this problem!"

"If you were cooperative and just did what I told you then we wouldn't even be having this conversation! Now we're going to have to explain this whole thing to your poor confused relatives."

"'This whole thing' just happens to be my life, thank you very much."

Mom's dress up day had taken its toll on me, and hopefully not Fiona. I groaned internally; Fiona. I really hoped Eli was right; that the girl I had a _major_ crush on didn't know my secret.

"Now go out there and explain yourself." she demanded.

"You know what? No." I said. I was fed up with her.

"_Excuse me_?"

"I said no. You do it." I stormed up the stairs.

"You're grounded!" she yelled.

'_Who the hell cares, anyway?'_ I thought to myself. _'I could always sneak out.'_

…

On Monday, I decided I needed to get two things over with. Talk to Fiona to figure out what she knew and break it off with Mellissa. Talking to Fiona would be easier, so I made my way to her locker.

Luckily she was there.

"Hey," I greeted her cautiously, waiting for the cutting words that she would spit at me.

But they never came.

"Hey," she smiled. "I stopped by your house yesterday; the address was in the school directory. Anyway, I guess you weren't home…"

"Yeah, I was out getting stuff for dinner; relatives visiting and all."

"That makes sense, considering someone who looked a bit like you answered the door."

"That was my cousin, um, Gracie." I lied through my teeth.

"She seems sweet; maybe I could meet her sometime. Anyway, off to class, bye!" she chirped, walking off.

One down… one to go.

Slowly approaching Mellissa's locker, I took a deep breath. I didn't want to be with Mellissa if I didn't have feelings for her, yet I didn't want her to hate me for breaking up with her. Just as I was tempted to turn and walk away, she looked up and saw me; I had to get this over with.

"I need to talk to you." we said at the same time.

"I—," I started but she interrupted.

"Stop talking. I know; about the kiss."

"What…?"

"I overheard Eli and Clare talking. Its over, we're done." She said, slamming her locker door shut and walking away; barley giving me enough time to process what happened.

…

(Fiona's POV)

The kiss; I had thought about it more than once. It had seemed so…sweet; so innocent. Unlike the vicious kisses I had received from Bobby, even the ones at the beginning of our relationship when we had still been 'in love'. It was just so _different_; different…yet nice.

**Next chapter: Be prepared for some BIG Fiona drama and maaaybe another fadam moment **


	8. Chapter 8

(Fiona's POV)

As I was walking towards the glass front doors of the school, hoping to sit outside and enjoy the sun for a few minutes, I saw a boy, and on an instant I recognized him.

I froze.

He looked up; directly at me.

No.

This couldn't be happening; Bobby couldn't be here.

I quickly turned and ran. Ran anywhere; I needed to get away.

Then I saw Adam. I ran to him; dropping my books everywhere as I threw my arms around him.

"Oh Adam." I sobbed.

I wouldn't let go; couldn't let go. It was as if Adam was my life preserver and I was lost in the middle of the ocean, any second I could sink under the cold waves.

"Fiona," Adam cooed. "What's wrong?" His voice seemed so distant.

"Hey!" Bobby's angry voice rung though my ears, I clutched Adam tighter. "Let her go; I need to talk to her." I felt Bobby grab my arm.

"No!" I whispered, frantic.

Adam turned around, positioning himself between Bobby and me, and then turning back around, so I was behind him. I seized his shoulders; if I let go, who knew what would happen.

"Clearly she doesn't want to talk to you." Adam exclaimed angrily, pissed that Bobby had upset me so much.

"Well, it's none of your business." Bobby said, reached out to grab hold of my arm.

But Adam swiped his hand away, "Don't you _dare_ touch her." he growled.

It looked as if Bobby was about to punch Adam in the face when Holly J, who was down the hall, noticed what was happening and ran to my aid.

"Hey! Stop it!" she said, stepping between Adam and Bobby, pushing them away from each other.

I realized this was my chance so, reluctantly, I released Adam and ran; ran outside to my car. I needed to go home.

…

"I'm sorry Fi. I had decided to come here for a visit, and Bobby wanted to come. I said OK, but I didn't think he would try to find you." Declan explained, sitting on the couch next to my mother.

"So you two are _friends_ now?" I asked. I couldn't believe Declan would do such a thing. I placed my head in my hands.

"He's changed Fi, I swear. Or at least I thought he had…" he said, trying to defend himself, and Bobby. But I was sick of it, everyone making up excuses for their own mistakes.

"Don't Declan, just don't." I said standing up. I couldn't be here; I couldn't deal with this.

I walked out of the apartment, to my car and drove down the street to the local convenience store.

…

(Adams POV)

I was sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling, music blasting, when I just happened to look out the window and see a car sitting outside my house; Fiona's car to be exact. I turned off the radio, and made my way down the stairs.

As I opened the front door, I saw Fiona sitting on the steps, a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream sitting on her lap, a bottle of hot fudge laying on the step next to her, it oozing out onto the stone, and a container of sprinkles next to that.

Once she noticed me, she patted the step next to her, indicating for me to sit. As I did, she pulled two spoons out of a plastic bag on her other side, handing one to me.

"I'm—," I started, wanting to know what had happened earlier that day. But Fiona simply lifted one finger to my lips, shushing me.

So for the next few minutes, we sat in silence, eating mint chocolate chip ice cream on the steps of my house.

"I think its time I came clean about a few things." she said breaking the silence.

"When I was in New York, my mom set me and Bobby up; we were the perfect golden couple. Everything had gone smoothly for a while. Occasionally he would roughly grab me, or tell me what to do, but I figured everything was fine. But then one day, he wanted to make out, but I wasn't in the mood. I told him but he didn't listen, so he pushed me down on the couch. I slapped him, which made him angry. So he hit me. That was just the start, unfortunately; he threatened me, even pulled me down the stairs once. I told Declan, at first he didn't believe me, but when I showed him the bruises on my leg from when I was pulled down the stairs he did. So I came back to Degrassi because I couldn't deal with being at Vanderbilt anymore. I had gotten over what happened, well enough to live normally without stressing 24/7, but when I saw Bobby today, I just broke down." she explained, tears slowly ran down her face.

I couldn't speak, a whirlwind of emotions swirling though me. I couldn't believe some one could possibly do that to Fiona; to another human being in general.

Without words, I leaned over and simply gave her a hug.

"I'm _so_ sorry you had to go thought that," I whispered.

At that point I knew I should tell Fiona the truth; the truth about me and who I used to be. But I couldn't bring myself to tell her; I couldn't bring myself to form the words and say them out loud.

"You are the sweetest, nicest, most caring guy I have ever met." Fiona said to me, breaking out of our hug, looking me straight in the eyes.

I blushed and looked down, but Fiona reached out and cupped my face in her hand and kissed me tenderly. At first I didn't kiss her back, because I was so shocked but then when I realized what was happening, I kissed her back; our mouths moving in unison, sparks sending blissful shocks all through my body. We sat there on my front step kissing for what seemed like forever; all the while my heart swelling with happiness.

…

Once Fiona had left, I made my way back inside, a big goofy smiled plastered on my face.

I walked up the stairs in a zombie-like state.

"Hey bro," Drew smirked, coming out into the hall.  
"Hey…" I replied suspicious.

"Nice catch. Was that your new girlfriend?"

My eyes grew wide, "What?"

"The one you were swapping spit with a few minutes ago?"

"How do you—,"

"Dude, it's called a window." Drew smiled disappearing back into his room.


	9. Chapter 9

(Fiona's POV)

I don't know what caused me to do it, to kiss Adam. Maybe I was just feeling vulnerable?

But the more I thought about it the more I knew that that wasn't the case; that I had feelings for him. I just hoped he felt the same…

…

I was sitting in study hall, doodling in my notebook, thinking about Adam, when Holly J sat down next to me.

"Well someone looks happy today." she said.

"Very," I replied, smiling.

"Care to fill me in?"

"I met someone."

"Really; who?" she said excitedly.

"My lips are sealed." I said.

She frowned.

There wasn't a chance I was telling anyone.

…

(Adams POV)

Walking the halls with Eli and Clare, I tried my best to keep a smile off my face, knowing they would guess what was up. I didn't want them to know about the kiss, seeing as they would probably over react and or jump to conclusions.

"Well someone looks happy today." Clare prodded me with her words. I guess I wasn't too good at hiding my emotions.

"Nothing," I said; lying was my last chance at concealing the truth.

"Does it have something to do with Fiona?" Eli asked, knowingly.

Even though Eli and Clare were friends with Mellissa, they took my side of the break-up – claiming they were better friends with me – there for wanting for me whatever made me happy, which just happened to be Fiona.

"No," I lied.

"Sure, what ever you say," Clare smiled.

…

Leaning against Fiona's car, I contemplated what I was going to say to her. I was curious what she thought about the kiss; about me.

I noticed her coming out of the school, her looks distracting me yet again.

"Hi," she greeted me with a breathtaking smile.

"Hi," I said. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok," she said, motioning for me to get into the passenger side of the car,

"Look Fiona, I really like you—,"

"I really like you too," she exclaimed. Had I heard her right?

I was instantly filled with happiness and sadness. Sadness because now I realized that I had no choice; I had to tell her about me.

She leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled away, looking down.

I took a deep breath and looked up; I saw hurt in her eyes.

"Fiona, I like you, a lot, but the thing is…"

And that was when I told her; told her about everything. Like how I was transgendered, born trapped in a girl's body but knowing at a young age that something wasn't right. I told her how it was growing up, how hard it was, how my dad was never home because he couldn't stand the sight of me, always claiming he was 'working', how my mom had a hard time excepting me, and now how I was finally happy with my life.

"I understand if this changes things, if it changes how you feel about me. I wanted to tell you for awhile but I was afraid; and also before we got serious; if we got serious. I've made that mistake before, with past schools; past girls. I just wanted to be honest with you."

"Adam, _nothing_ will change my feelings about you," she smiled leaning over to kiss me.

…

The next day at school, Fiona and I walked though the halls holding hands, earning nasty stares from other students. I couldn't care less, and I was glad that Fiona couldn't either.

Eli and Clare were talking at Clare's locker when we approached them.

"Hey guys," Fiona smiled.

Eli and Clare looked up, shocked; eyes going from me, to Fiona, to our intertwined hands, to each other.

"Hey…" Eli said, slowly, clearly trying to process what was going on.

"Oh, looks like I got to go. Bye guys. Bye Adam," she said kissing me on the cheek and heading off to where ever she needed to be.

"You and Fiona, hmm? I didn't know it became official." Clare smiled, nudging me.

"Since yesterday," I smiled proudly.

…

(Fiona's POV)

I was standing at my locker, when a girl with curly black hair and gold hoop earrings, Bianca I think her name was, came up to me.

"So are you like a lesbian now?" she rudely asked.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Well you _are_ dating that…that _thing_, right?

"That _'thing'_ just so happens to be my _boy_friend, thank you very much, so no I'm not _lesbian_."

"It wouldn't seem like it," she laughed.

"You know what?" I glared. "A word of advice, stop being such a_ bitch_. It really helps; I would know." I said, angrily slamming my locker, and walking past her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm having a serious case of writers block, so I'll try to post a nice long juicy chapter as soon as I can, but for now here's a cute short chapter, again sorry…**

(Adams POV)

"So," I asked Fiona after school, taking her hand. "Wanna come over to my house? My mom and Drew won't be back till later…"

"I would love to," she replied happily.

Once at my house, we plopped ourselves down on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Ok, you choose one; the DVDs are over in the drawer under the TV. I'll go make popcorn." I said, standing up.

In the kitchen, I grabbed a pack of popcorn and stuck it in the microwave. I couldn't help but look back at Fiona; she was sitting in front of the TV her legs tucked under her sifting thought a pile of DVDs in the drawer. I couldn't believe this amazing, smart beautiful girl was my girlfriend, and wanted to be.

The microwave dinged, and I grabbed the popcorn, and sat myself down on the couch while Fiona popped in a DVD.

"What movie?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Common, tell me," I said, starting to tickle her.

"No!" she squealed. "Its-a sur-prise!" she managed to say between laughs.

"Ok, ok." I said, stopping the tickling

The movie started, but I wasn't paying attention to it; I was paying attention to Fiona, watching her every intake of breath, barley believing she was actually here, next to me.

A few minutes in, I took her hand in mine and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are you paying attention to the movie?" she whispered seductively in my ear a half an hour later.

"No, are you?" I smiled.

Before she could answer, I brought my lips down on hers.

We shifted positions; her back against the armrest of the couch, me almost on top of her. Nether of us noticed the popcorn spilling to the floor, or the minutes on the clock ticking away, or the click of the front door opening.

"Ahem," my mother's voice brought us back to reality. I leaped off the couch - off of Fiona - and stood awkwardly on the other side the room, blushing like mad.

Fiona stood up, smoothed down her clothes and fixed her hair, and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres. I'm Fiona." she smiled, acting as if my mother hadn't totally caught us making out.

My mom looked Fiona up and down before her eyes stopped at Fiona's hand with disgust.

"I think it would be best you leave," she said though clenched teeth.

"Ok. Bye Adam," Fiona said cheerily. "Bye Drew." she said to him, who was still standing in the doorway.

"I am very disappointed in you, Adam." she exclaimed once Fiona was long gone.

'_Nothing new,_' I thought.

With out saying a word, I made my way up to my room, slamming my door.

Soon after, I heard a quiet knock on the door.

"What?" I shouted.

Drew, not waiting for me to say he could come in, opened the door and sat down next to me on my bed.

"This so ironic," he chuckled.

"Glad you find it amusing." I rolled my eyes.

"No, its just that I usually bring Alli here to make out and have never gotten caught, and the _one time_ you bring a girl over to make out with her, you get caught."

"I didn't invite her over to _make out_; we were supposed to watch a movie."

"Well good luck explaining that to mom." He smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

(Fiona's POV)

"Are you sure I should come?" Adam asked as my driver dropped us off outside of _Au Poivre_.

"Yes," I said for the fifteenth time. "It's just a dinner with my family. The whole time they are probably going to talk with their rich friends. Plus my mom said I could bring a friend," I smiled deviously.

"Yeah, but not your boyfriend." He said sheepishly.

"So what, she doesn't need to know that."

Once we stepped inside to the lobby, we could see my family seated with Mr. and Mrs. Downing and their son and two daughters, easily taking up most of the lavish restaurant.

Adam paled, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Don't worry," I said, smoothing out the jacket of his rented suit. "Everything will be fine."

I greeted everyone once we were at the table, "Hi, sorry we're a little late."

Adam pulled my chair out for me; I sat and gave him a big smile, causing his cheeks to flush a soft pink. I loved doing that.

As Adam sat, my mother narrowed her eyes, and asked, "Fiona, whos your, um, friend?"

"This is Adam."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Coyne," He answered politely.

While the adults talked, Adam and I occasionally played footsie or held hands under the table.

Once the food came, Adam kept shoveling his food into his mouth, which I found cute, but I caught my parents and Declan giving him either awkward, disgusted, or puzzled glances.

I even noticed Josh Downing, the Downing's son, giving me longing meaningful glances, which made my skin crawl.

After dinner, Adam and I got into one of my family's cars, and the driver drove us to his house.

Before he got out I asked, "See you tomorrow?"

"Possibly," he teased, smiling.

We shared a couple of breathtaking tender kisses before he got out of the car.

"Call you," he mouthed as my car sped away into the night.

...

Once at my apartment, my mother, and I sat on the couch; me watching TV, her sipping red wine and reading a book.

"So," she said, closing her book. "What do you think of Josh, pretty handsome huh?"

I shrugged; I could care less.

"I was thinking maybe you two should go out on a date sometime."

That caught my attention, "No thanks mom." I said a little too quickly.

"Honey, I think he's just what you need."

_Adam's what I need_.

"I said no mom."

"Common sweetie, I know you're nervous about dating, but Josh is a nice guy."

"That's what you said about Bobby," I said, voice flat.

"Will you think about it?" she pushed, changing the subject.

"Thinking, thinking, no… I've already met someone else." I stiffened at my own words, what had I said? Now she would want to know who.

I looked up at her expecting gaze.

"It's…" _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_ "Adam," I said, holding my breath.

"Oh," she said, trying to hide her shock. "That's…good."

I was waiting for her to say more, but she had already gone back to her book, clearly disappointed.

…

(Adams POV)

I was sitting down, leaning against the lockers reading a comic book as usual, when Mellissa came and sat down next to me.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," I said.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have broken up with you. It was wrong of me, and I can't believe the pain I must've caused you. I understand now that the kiss between you and that Fiona girl meant nothing and was just a silly mistake. So how 'bout we meet at the Dot later, boyfriend?" she said, placing her hand on my leg. Looks like someone didn't get the hint that our break up was a mutual agreement.

"I'm, uh, kinda seeing someone else." I said looking down.

It was silent for a few minutes, so I glanced over at Mellissa; her open mouth was forming a perfect circle. I guess she must've thought I was too heart broken to find someone else.

"Oh," she said. Then she stood up awkwardly and gave me one last look before walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

(Adams POV)

"Hey, you seem happy," I said as Fiona came bounding into my room with a couple of bags. She joined me on my bed, lying down next to me. Drew and I had an agreement that we would smuggle each others girlfriends into the house behind moms back as long as we didn't rat each other out.

"Yup, Clare and I just went shopping. Wanna see what I bought?"

"Sure."

Fiona carefully pulled out a couple dresses, tops and jeans. When she got to the last bag, she gave me a wicked smile before pulling out a pair of sexy lingerie.

"I could give you a fashion show if you want?" she flirted.

"U-uh…" I gulped. Quickly pushing dirty thoughts out of my mind, I replied, "N-no thanks."

"Your loss," she joked, putting the clothes back in the bag.

_Yes it was _defiantly_ my loss._

"Anyway, what did _you_ do while I was busy?" she asked.

"I went to the Dot, hung out with Eli, read some comics, thought about you, etcetera."

"Sounds –,"

"Shhh," I whispered, cutting her off. "I think I heard someone on the stairs."

I quietly got off the bed, and Fiona went to hide in my closet.

Just as I leaned my head against the door, it opened, causing me to yell "Ow" very loudly.

"Adam!" She yelled as she scanned the room. "I heard voices…" my mother said. Then her eyes stopped on the shopping bags.

"What are these," she said suspicious, walking over and looking in the bags.

"Those are mine," I instantly shouted.

She pulled out the dress and lingerie, eyebrows raised.

Shit.

"Where is she," my mom said, throwing the bags back on the bed, realization settling in.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

"Bullshit, where is she. Under the bed?" she said, kneeling on the ground lifting up the bed skirt, checking.

My mom glanced at me, and then the closet, causing me to take a step towards it, instinctively. Great, I just revealed Fiona's hiding spot.

My mother opened the closet, quickly crossed the room, and opened the door to my room.

"Out!" she bellowed, and Fiona self consciously grabbed her bags, and left, my mother slamming the door just as Fiona barley crossed the threshold.

"You are not to see that girl anymore!" she shouted at me, and Fiona probably was still standing outside the door. "She's a bad influence; a slut."

"What?" I shouted back. I could barley comprehend what my mother was saying. My head was spinning, I wanted to throw up. How could my mother deny me happiness?

"That's right. I don't like her. You can no longer speak to her, you must avoid her at school, she is not allowed in this house, and you are not allowed in hers. If you disobey me, I will take away your phone, computer, comic books, friend privileges, everything."

I was going to faint.

I was going to faint and die.

"What about Drew; you let him have girlfriends!" I threw back.

"This is different." she said, and with that she stormed out of the room, leaving me dumbfounded.

But the thing was, it wasn't different, not at all. It was completely the same.

…

The next day at school, everywhere I went it felt like someone was following me, watching me. Going in and out of classes, during class, during lunch, standing at my locker and even while sharing a secret passionate kiss with Fiona in an empty classroom, it felt like someone's eyes were on me.

I brought this up with Eli and all he could say was "why would anyone want to stalk you?"

I frowned.

"I'm just kiddin' you dude," he laughed, playfully punching me in the arm. "Maybe it was your mom?"

"Why would my mom be here, at school?"

"She does a bunch of PTA stuff right?"

"Yeah but..."

"No buts! Your case is solved!" he said walking away to meet Clare.

But our suspicions were proved wrong just as I saw a certain girl with honey colored hair quickly dash around the corner.


	13. Bonus Chapter

**People keep wondering who the girl with honey colored hair is, well its Mellissa. And if u go back to like chapter 4, it says "and Adam was sitting next to a girl with long straight hair the color of honey. She leaned close to him and kissed him on the cheek. She must be his girlfriend."**

**So yeah, that was my way of saying it was Mellissa without saying it was Mellissa**

**Anyway, this is a bonus chapter just to clear up stuff in future chapters (and if it was to go anywhere, I would put it in chapter 2…**

I was standing at my locker, checking my reflection in the mini mirror I had placed there, when I rugged looking guy approached me.

"Hey, Fiona right?"

"Yes…and you are?"

"Mark Fitzgerald, but call me Fitz. Your pretty hot, so how bout after school its you, me, the backseat of my car?"

"Um, excuse me; I don't talk to ass-holes." I said, pushing past him. Ugh, guys.


	14. Chapter 14

(Fiona's POV)

I was walking to class when Mellissa, Adams ex, came up to me.

"You're dating Adam now right?"

"Yes..."

"Well stop. Adams mine, and your just a rebound. He really loves _me_ not a piece of trash like you." she sneered

I rolled my eyes. This little insecure girl really thought she could tell me what I could or couldn't do?

"I think you should go now," I laughed.

"You'll be sorry, very, very sorry. At least I warned you." Mellissa said with an evil grin, disappearing into the crowd.

Watching Mellissa walk away gave me chills, there was something seriously wrong with that girl.

I kept walking but not soon after, I saw Fitz coming towards me; great, two wack-jobs in five minutes.

"Hey cutie," he greeted me.

"Leave me alone."

"Aw common sweetheart, I know you want me." he said placing his rough hand on my cheek, his face so close I could smell the cigarettes on his breath.

I shrugged him off.

"Hey!" he said grabbing my arm. I instantly flashed back to when Bobby did the same.

"You think you're too good for me?" he whispered harshly in my ear.

Then he grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the mouth. I tried to pull away but he was too strong. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

"Meet me out back in the parking lot after school." he said suggestively. "We can hang out...in the backseat of my car." he laughed and walked away.

Trembling, I wiped the tears off my cheeks and unsteadily walked to class.

…

Walking to my car hand in hand with Adam, I couldn't help but scan the parking lot for Fitz. He was leaning against his car lighting up when he noticed me.

"Hey cutie, I see you decided to take me up on my offer." he said, a sly grin on his face. Then he looked at me and Adams hands, his smile fading.

"You're with this _freak_? Is that why you wouldn't kiss me?"

I heard Adams sharp intake of breath and felt his grip on my hand tighten.

"What did you do," he growled at Fitz

"What do you think?" Fitz smirked.

At that, Adam released my hand and shoved Fitz hard.

"Don't you ever touch her!" he hollered.

"Too late," Fitz said, fist raised.

Before I knew it, I heard an earsplitting crack and saw Adam crumple to the ground.

"Adam!" I screeched. I glared up at Fitz and with all my might I chucked my shoe at his head.

He grunted at the shoe collided with his face.

I knelt down next to Adam. "Are you okay?" I said caressing his face.

"Bitch..." I heard Fitz mutter walking back to his car.

"Yeah," Adam said, slowly sitting up.

"Let's get you home," I cooed, helping him up.

...

(Adams POV)

All though dinner, I stared at my food, hoping no one would notice the giant black bruise on my face.

Unfortunately my hopes were diminished when my mother asked, "Adam honey, what happened to your face?"

"Nothing..."

"Adam, what happened," Drew said seriously.

"Fitz punched me" I muttered

I saw Drew stiffen, hate gleaming in his eyes, and I saw my mother frown.

"Why would he do such a thing?" my mother said, concern filling her voice.

"Because he's an ass," Drew stated.

"Drew!"

"What? It's true!"

My mother sighed "That's not that point. Was there a specific reason he hit you?"

"No," I lied; my mom would be pissed if I told her the whole thing started because of Fiona.


	15. Chapter 15

(Mellissa's POV)

Approaching the wooden door, I took a deep breath, _I had to do this_.

"Hello?" a kind voice answered, opening the door.

"Hi Mrs. Torres," I greeted her, my voice sickeningly sweet. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh hi Mellissa, nice to see you; come on in," I walked in the door and she gestured for me to sit on the couch next to her.

"It's just…I'm worried about Adam." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. Fake ones of course; I mastered that skill in my summer drama program. "I've seen him and that Fiona girl around school, and I think she's a bad influence; I've heard nasty rumors about her. And…, I just don't want anything bad to happen to him!" I sobbed.

Ever since I was a little girl, lying was like a second nature to me, easy as a ten dollar hooker. It was how I got whatever I wanted, and no one ever suspected a thing. It's also how I aced my advanced drama class every year I had taken it.

"Its okay honey, I don't want anything to happen to him either." She said, placing her hand on my leg in a comforting gesture. When Adam and I were dating, I had gained enough trust from her to last a lifetime.

"I've heard she takes guys to the boiler room and does…_stuff_…to them."

'_Bianca, Fiona, practically the same person. It's not my fault I'm bad with names',_ I could already picture the excuse in my head if this plan backfired.

Yet, an excuse didn't seem to be necessary, since I saw rage boil behind Mrs. Torres' eyes.

"And the worst thing is…I saw her take Adam there… to the boiler room." I cried, more tears pouring.

I saw Mrs. Torres' eyes widen in shock. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way," I said standing up, ready to get the hell out of here, hoping Drew or Adam didn't come home and catch me in my lie.

"Don't be sorry, I needed to know." She said walking me to the door. "Thanks again," I heard her say as I walked down the steps towards my bike.

"No problem," I said as she shut the door.

I wiped my eyes, and smiled.

Payback's a bitch.


	16. Chapter 16

(Adams POV)

"So, what movie should we see tonight?" Clare asked, discussing our usual Friday movie night.

"I don't know, what—," I started.

"ADAM!"

Clare, Eli and I spun around to watch my clearly pissed off mom barge into through the front doors of the school, and stomp her way down the hallway towards us.

"You are in _so_ much trouble, young man." she said loudly. "I can't believe you would be so stupid, going into that _room_ with that skank you call your 'girlfriend'!"

All the students within hearing vicinity instantly froze, wide-eyed, along with Eli, Clare, and I.

"What…?" I muttered confused; it's one thing to not like Fiona but to accuse us of doing something we wouldn't even think about doing?

"Don't deny it, I know it's true."

"Uh…"

"Go to the car; now."

"But…"

"NOW!" she yelled storming off.

"Adam…what, um, did you and Fiona do in the boiler room…?" Clare asked timidly after my mother was long gone.

"…and _please_ don't elaborate too much." added Eli.

"We did nothing! We didn't even go in there, hell I've _never_ been in there! We've gone in empty classrooms to kiss a couple of times but that's it! We aren't gross guys…"

"Well your mom certainly doesn't think that." said Eli.

"Speaking of the devil, I better go before she kills me." I said, walking to the car.

"What did she do to you!" my mom said before I had barley shut the car door.

I didn't answer; I couldn't believe she was accusing Fiona and me of things we hadn't done.

"So it was _mutual_? I can't believe this!" she shouted.

"Neither can I mom, because none of it is true!"

"How can you lie right to my face?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Well I can't exactly trust you now can I? All you've been doing for the past two weeks is been sneaking around with _that girl_!"

I sighed. That _was_ true, but what's so bad with wanting to spend time with people you care about?

"Mom, we haven't done _anything_! Where did you hear about this rumor?"

If this was some evil plan that Fitz had schemed, then I swear I'm gonna go out, buy a gun, and shoot him in the face.

"It's not a rumor! Mellissa, the nice, _honest_ girl she is, told me she _saw_ you two go in to 'the boiler room'."

Mellissa….oh my god…I was gonna _kill_ her!

But first I had to finish this.

"Ok mom, fine, Fiona and I went to the boiler room and did things, bad things…is that what you want to hear?"

"No, but if it's the truth…"

"It's not the truth! You seriously think I would lie about something this serious?"

She was silent for a minute before slowly saying, "…yes. I do. And I think something needs to be done about this."

I shut my eyes, waiting for the worst possible answer.

"I think you should go to boarding school."

My eyes flew open, "What?"

"You heard me," my mother said.

I was speechless.

We rode the rest of the car ride home in silence, but inside, I was screaming.

…..

**I am VERY tempted to kill off some people (for biased reasons might I add) but that wouldn't exactly work in the story (I could make it work, no just kiddin), but for your entertainment or relate-ability, I will list them **** (these come from this fanfic, other fanfics, and the show itself)**

**1, Mrs. Torres…for obvious reasons**

**2, Fitz…he's a mean creepy physco**

**3, Mellissa…she's a bitch**

**4, Bianca….just because it's Bianca**


	17. Chapter 17

(Adams POV)

The next day, millions of emotions swirled through me; boarding school? Was my mom insane?

Mulling over the thought of being sent away, I happened to run into Mellissa, causing her to drop all her books. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her, to deal with anything really, so I scooted my way past her.

"Adam," Mellissa said, grabbing my arm.

I looked up.

"Oh Adam, I knew you would realize we were meant to be!" she said, planting her lips firmly on mine.

I shoved her off, and a look of puzzlement crossed her face.

"What-?"

"Shut up." I whispered my tone filled with acid. "Why the hell would you do something like that? Lie to my mom like you did?"

Realization slowly crossed her face. "Oh _that_! It was nothing."

"_Nothing_, are you kidding me! She gonna send me to frickin _boarding school_, you bitch!"

"Adam, I'm sorry, I didn't think—,"

"You _obviously_ didn't think," I growled. "Go to hell," I said, storming off.

I continued to walk down the hallway in a slightly more pissed off mood than I woke up in, but when I saw Eli and Clare, I instantly saddened.

"Hey guys," I mumbled dully.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" Clare asked.

I sighed. "My mom…she says she might send me to," I gulped. "…b_oarding school_."

"So you're _leaving_?" Eli said, shocked.

"Possibly man, I said bummed."

"That sucks. Is there a way to get out of it?"

Realization hit me; I could get out of this! "Possibly," I smirked, Eli returning it with one of his own. "But I haven't thought of anything yet."

"Lemme' know," he smiled, walking off hand in hand with Clare.

With my mood was boosted by possible plans of getting out of this boarding school punishment, I walked down the hall with a newfound hope.

…

"Hello?" I called once at home.

"Hi, honey, come up to your room. Your uniform came."

But I guess not.

I trudged up the stairs and into my room to see an empty box on the floor and my mom arranging some clothes on the bed. When she stepped back, she reviled a white blouse, navy blazer, and a khaki skirt.

"Mom," I said locking eyes with her. "Those are girl clothes."

There was a brief silence before she said, "I know."

My stomach dropped, and the room was suddenly spinning. Did she expect me to wear those things?

"What…?" I asked dumbfounded.

"This," she said, gesturing to the clothes. "…is your uniform. You _will_ wear it."

At that she strode out of the room, leaving me standing there.

I looked down at the clothes. I closed my eyes, willing myself not to cry. How could she do this to me?


	18. Chapter 18

(Adams POV)

After contemplating my decision for two days, I decided it was the right one. I was running away, well to Eli's anyway.

Since my parents worked during the day, even on weekends, and Drew was probably going to be busy with Alli, I had the house all to myself which meant I could make my escape easily.

I packed my duffel bag, lifted it onto my back, and made my way out the front door without leaving a note; my mother sure as hell didn't deserve a note.

**Sorry this is so short; I just wanted to give you something to hold you over. I will post more later… hopefully today and if not, tomorrow (probably today). Big things are gonna happen, so be prepared : )**


	19. Chapter 19

(Mellissa's POV)

_Breathe in, breathe out, breath in, breath out,_ I thought as I jogged down the street, heart pumping.

When I realized where I was, I instantly stopped; I was on Adam's street.

I looked down the street, my eyes automatically drawn towards Adams house.

Just then, I saw the door to his house open and close. Adam was walking down the sidewalk, turning the corner, and hopping into Eli's hearse with a giant bag on his back. _'Oh my god I caused him to run away!' _I thought.

Tears swam in my eyes; _what had I done_? I never wanted to hurt Adam; I just wanted to get that girl Fiona out of the picture.

Tears poured down my face, real tears.

'_Oh Adam,_' I sighed.

I started running, running to Adam; I needed to apologize.

_HONNKKKK_

I stopped in the middle of the road and turned, just in time to see a car speeding towards me.

…

(Adam's POV)

"Thanks man, I really appreciate this," I sighed as I threw my bag in the back of Morty.

"Dude no problem. Stay as long as you want, Audrey won't care." Eli said the last part quietly, as if talking to himself.

Family was a rough topic for Eli. Ever since his parents died a few years back, his twenty-five year old sister Audrey had been granted legal guardianship over Eli, but all she did was go clubbing, drink, and sleep around; so most of the time Eli was on his own.

"I hope my mom doesn't call the police and file a missing persons report." I said, changing the subject.

"Nah, that's too rational; she'll call the FBI." Eli smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

…

(Mellissa's POV)

Blackness; it was everywhere. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe.

_Blackness…_

_Emptiness…_

_Aloneness…_

It seemed as if I was floating in emptiness and there was nothing I could wrap my mind around, just blackness.

_Blackness..._

_Emptiness…_

_Aloneness…_

I tried to take a breath, but I couldn't; it felt like someone was smothering me.

All of sudden a sharp pain ran thought my body. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

There was a flash of blinding white light; and in a brief second I saw.

I was looking at a crowd of people surrounding a person. The person was lying in a pool of blood, motionless. Instead of being a pink fleshy color, they were a pale white…unnaturally white and their chest wasn't rising.

They were dead.

And then I realized that person was me.

Then blackness filled my vision and I was falling; falling into blackness…emptiness…aloneness.

…

(Adam's POV)

It was two in the morning and Eli and I were lounging around in his basement, soda cans, junk food bags, and comic books everywhere.

Eli was in his boxers taking up the whole couch, limbs haphazardly strewn around. I was sitting on the floor in basketball shorts and sweatshirt, stuffing my face with Cheetos and Mountain Dew.

"Pass me a coke and the Doritos," Eli said, his hand deep within a different Doritos bag, finishing it off.

"Kay'" I said, throwing the snacks at him.

"Ouch! Seriously man, get some aim." he exclaimed. "Anyway, when's the last time you saw Fiona?"

"A couple days ago..."

"Do you think she knows 'bout what happened?"

"Probably, considering my mom stormed into school like a crazy woman and made a huge scene. I don't think she knows about the boarding school thing though."

All of a sudden the TV that had been on mute caught my eye.

'_Breaking News Report_," the headline read. '_Local teen found dead_.'

"Ugh, I hate these stupid news reports, they always interrupt my shows." Eli said with a roll of his eyes, changing the channel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude change it back!" I said, scrambling for the remote.

"Hold up! I got it!" Eli said, flipping back to the news report and un-muting the TV.

"_Local teen, Mellissa Reynolds, found dead in the road yesterday afternoon. She was assumably hit by a car. Police are still looking for the killer_." The news anchor said.

"Holy shit…" I muttered as the news showed an old school picture of Mellissa.

I looked back at Eli; his mouth was open and he was blinking repeatedly.

"T-that—you saw that right?" he said slowly, pointing at the TV once the report ended.

"Yeah dude, I sure did." I said.

…

I was at the Dot with Eli when the little bell on the door rang.

"Adam," a soft voice said.

I looked up.

_Shit._

"Honey, where have you been?" my mother asked.

"No where," I muttered. There was no way in hell I was going home with her, she would have to drag me out; after I killed myself of course.

"Stand up," she ordered. I did as she asked; I was ready to hold onto Eli in case my mom decided to grab me and run for it.

And then she did something that shocked me.

She hugged me.

"I'm _sooo_ sorry, sweetheart. Are you doing okay?" she cooed.

I looked at Eli confused.

And then I remembered Mellissa died.

'_I could milk this for all it was worth_,' I thought smiling. '_I could even still get out of the boarding school punishment.'_

I quickly wiped the smile off my face, and fake tears started pouring from my eyes.

"No mom," I sobbed. "I'm not."

"Come home with me okay? I can buy you a bunch of new comics and feed you to your hearts desire until you recuperate." she said. "Meet me at home okay, Hun?"

I nodded weakly.

Once she was gone I smiled; Mellissa wasn't the only one who could act.

"Your seriously gonna go home?" Eli asked in disbelief.

"Are you gonna wait on me hand and foot?" I countered.

"Touché," He said.


	20. Chapter 20

**(sorry this is so short….r&r, and if u have n e ideas lemme kno!)**

Every day for the next two weeks, I came home to find numerous self-help books placed on my bed by, which I could only assume, my mother.

I didn't necessarily _need_ them, since I didn't really feel depressed, but I couldn't help myself feel sad; Mellissa was my first love.

"_I love you, Adam," Mellissa smiled giving me a soft kiss._

"_I love you too, Mellissa," I said brushing a strand of her beautiful honey colored hair behind her ear._

_We were lying on a blanket in a field of grass, a soft warm summer breeze tousling our hair around._

_I looked at her face; staring deep into her pale gray eyes, gazing at her soft pink lips with longing, admiring her warm completion and the freckles that covered her cheeks. I knew then that we would be together forever…_

I took a shaky breath as a tear slid down my cheek.

But then I thought of Fiona and smiled. She was beautiful, inside and out, and she was all mine.


	21. Chapter 21

(Adams POV)

Fiona and I were at her apartment lounging on the couch, my head in her lap. I still wasn't technically allowed to see her but neither of us could care less.

"So," Fiona said, brushing my bangs out of my face. "Aren't you hot? It's like a bazillion degrees in here." She playfully reached for the buttons on my flannel shirt, but before she could unbutton one, I grabbed her hand.

"I don't know…" I said quietly.

"It's okay, and if you're uncomfortable, I won't look," she smiled.

I sighed and took off my shirt placing it on the coffee table, leaving my black tank top and my bandaged chest.

"Better?" Fiona asked, again smoothing my hair back.

I nodded and since I was starting to nod off, I shut my eyes, planning on taking a nap.

"FIONA!"

My eyes flew open and instinctively I grabbed my shirt off the coffee table and quickly put it back on.

But there was no denying what Fiona's mother saw.

Fiona leapt off the couch towards her mother, trying to block her view from me.

"Fiona," I heard her mother whisper harshly. "_What_ is going on here?"

"Nothing you have to worry about."

"Well clearly I do, since you're involved somehow."

They continued bantering, so I took this as my opportunity to discreetly grab my backpack and leave the apartment unnoticed.

But that didn't happen since I ran right into Declan as I stepped out the front door.

He nodded at me and took a step towards the apartment.

"I don't think you wanna go in there; it's like a war zone."

He smiled and said, "Thanks, and for what its worth, you're a good kid," he patted me on the back before disappearing into the apartment.

…

(Fiona's POV)

"So he's a _girl_?"

"_No_, Adam's transgendered!" I fought back.

"So he's a girl?"

"NO; he's a _boy_!"

That's what went on for the next five or so minutes until Declan appeared.

"You sure know how to pick 'em" He said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up Declan, at least I'm _happy_ for once." I said, throwing a pillow across the room, which it him straight in the face.

"Hey! Watch it…"

"Honey, we're just confused." My mother said, sitting down.

I sighed and joined her, "There's nothing to be confused about. Adam is a boy trapped in a girl's body. He's a boy between the ears; so he's _not_ a girl."

My mom and Declan still looked confused.

There was a long pause; I was waiting to hear the awful words, '_You can't see that kid anymore, we're taking you back to New York with us,'_ but they never came.

"As long as you're happy," she said. I looked at Declan, he nodded.

A huge smile formed across my face; I was the happiest girl in the world.


	22. Chapter 22

(Adams POV)

I walked down the stairs in the morning; backpack in hand, ready for school. I glanced around the living room, surprised that Drew wasn't already waiting.

"Hey mom," I called. "Where's Drew?"

"He rode to school with some friends."

"Oh, ok, I'll meet you in the car then," I said, reaching for her car keys. She stopped me.

"You're not going to school today."

"What? Why?"

"Because you need to pack," When she noticed the confused look on my face she continued, "For Saint Lawrence, in Maine, you know your new boarding school?"

"I though we decided I wasn't going!" I exclaimed.

"No, you're still going. In fact, you were supposed to start last week, but we just decided to wait until the whole Mellissa…situation…calmed down before sending you away."

"_What_? Why do I even have to go to that stupid school? Fiona and I aren't even dating anymore!" That probably was the truth since Fiona's mom probably flipped out.

"Well good," she smiled. "But that doesn't change anything. It's a good school, there are smaller classes so—," she started, but I cut her off.

"So I can get found out easier? So I can get bullied more often?"

"There wont be any 'finding out'." She said. And then I remembered how she bought me a girl's uniform.

"Mom," I said, glaring at her. "There is _no way_ I'm going to wear that, that _thing_!"

"It's called a uniform, and you are _going_ to wear it."

I really wanted to tell her off, really badly, but there was no way that was going to end well, so instead I took a deep breath, and walked right out the front door. I needed to go to school; I needed to talk to Eli and Clare.

…

Sitting at lunch, I got ignored by the lovebirds…again. But it wasn't like I was saying anything either. The entire time, I was thinking about what my boarding school would be like.

I would have to dress like a girl, act like a girl. I would be expected to flirt with boys, go the schools dances in a pretty dresses, dance with boys, and giggle as they flirted…

"Adam!"

I looked up to see Eli and Clare's worried faces. I guess I hadn't realized I had been hyperventilating.

I sighed. "You know how my moms making me go to the boarding school in Maine?" They nodded. "Well, she's making me wear a…girl's uniform."

"What? That's awful!" Clare said worriedly.

Eli's reaction was more anger filled, "What! How could your mom do that to you! You know what Adam, just don't go."

"How can I just not go?"

"Refuse to do anything she says, just sit there. Don't pack, don't get in the car when she wants to drive you to the airport, don't, do, anything."

I let what he said sink in; it could work.

…

Back at home, I simply told my mom, "I'm not going."

She yelled and screamed for awhile but all I said was, "I'm not going."

Eventually, after two whole days of fighting, she sighed. "Adam, please?"

"No, I told you, I'm not going."

"You know what? I'm done. You don't have to go."

I looked up, shocked. No one ever won an argument with mom…well maybe Drew.

"What…?"

"You can stay."

Slowly, a big grin spread across my face. I had won.

…

"Adam," someone said. I turned around at my locker to face them. "We need to talk…about _us_," Fiona said. Those were the words I had been dreading to hear from her.

I nodded and she continued.

"You know how our relationship is…complicated? Well, I don't want to sneak around anymore."

_My heart sank; she was breaking up with me…_

"We won't have to! My mom approved! So now we just have to talk to your mom!"

I looked up at her, "What? You're not breaking up with me?"

"No silly! Why would I do that?" she smiled, causing me to blush; why would I ever doubt _us_?

"That is gonna be a lot harder than you think. She _finally _agreed to let me not go to that boarding school."

Fiona's eyes lit up, "Really?" she squealed, hugging me.

"Yeah, but it was hard work."

"We can do it." She said, taking my hand.


	23. Chapter 23

"Drew, I gotta problem and need some advice," I said. "You know how mom is still being…difficult…about Fiona and me? I don't know what to do! I really like her, maybe even l-love her." I said looking down, blushing."

"Bro, if you love her, go for her no matter what anyone says, because you need to follow you're heart."

I looked up shocked. Drew continued.

"I once had this relationship with a girl named Abby, she was the sweetest most caring person I had ever met, not to mention beautiful, and mom didn't like her at all. But I loved her...and I never went after her because I wanted mom to approve and be as proud of Abby as I was. But mom just couldn't. My heart told me to be with Abby, but like the idiot I am, I broke up with her. She was heartbroken, and so was I. I learned the hard way, and you shouldn't have to. I want you to be happy, Adam. You deserve to be. So you need to man up and follow your heart. Don't you dare even _think_ about giving up and breaking up with Fiona; it will break both of your hearts. Don't worry about what _mom_ thinks; all that matters is that you do what your heart thinks is right."

I stared in awe at my brother.

"Now you go and be happy in love," he said, shooing me out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Fiona, I don't think I can do this…"

"Don't worry, _we_ can." She said, taking my hand.

"Adam, honey, can you h-," my mother said coming down the stairs followed my Drew, but once she saw Fiona, she stopped midsentence and narrowed her eyes.

"Mom, we need to tell you something." I said. My mother's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Don't tell me! She's pregnant!" Drew joked, a big smile on his face. Fiona, my mother and I turned and glared at him, causing his smile to falter and him to retreat back up the stairs to the safety of his room.

"I'm going to date Fiona, weather you like it or not." I stated. Fiona squeezed my hand; I continued.

"It's just, I want to be happy, and Fiona makes me happy. I have honestly never met a girl like her. She's sweet, she's honest, she's beautiful, and she accepts me for who I am. She loves me. And I know I love her." I glanced at Fiona. She smiled one of her radiant smiles and nodded. I looked at my mother. Her nostrils were flared, but she didn't interrupt.

"You may hate me for saying this, but you can't come between love Mom." I looked straight into her gray eyes as I said this. "You can't stop two people from loving each other. No matter what punishments you give; you can ground me. You can send me to boarding school. You can forbid me to leave the house. You can lock me up in a cell, but don't you realize that doesn't do anything? That it doesn't stop love? You parents think it teaches us a lesson, but it doesn't. I am _going_ to go out with Fiona, mom. I don't care what you say or think, because this is my decision. This is my life, and you can't control it."

My mother was glaring at me with a mixture of anger and shock. Her mouth formed a straight line and her face was flushed. Fiona was still holding my hand, and she squeezed it tighter. She was smiling at me, and her eyes were shining brightly. Man, she took my breath away.

I heard the clock ticking loudly. I looked at my mother again, waiting for her to yell at me. But even if she did, I wouldn't care. And she knew it.

Finally, she took a deep breath and looked straight at Fiona. "You can date Adam if you are sure that's what you really want." She looked like she was angry that she actually said that. Muttering to herself, she turned around and stomped up the stairs.

I grinned and glanced at Fiona. "Well…it could've been worse. For all we know she could've stabbed me."

Fiona giggled and touched noses with mine. "I don't think she would do that; not to _you_ anyway." She pressed her lips to mine softly.

**A/N: possibly the end, not too sure yet. lemme know whatcha thought! **


	25. Authors Note

**So this is just a little author's note asking what you guys thought of the story. **

**Should I continue? Maybe make a sequel? If so, what ideas do you have? I would love to know your opinions, so let me know in either a private message of review (I have no preference).**

**Thanks : )**


	26. Chapter 26

**Part Two: Forever Strong**

Bianca DeSousa scanned the hallway with her narrowed brown eyes when they fell upon a couple flirting obnoxiously at some lockers. She practically did a double take when she realized who it was; Adam Torres and Fiona Coyne.

_Wouldn't they have broken up by now? _

Bianca felt some unknown feeling churn in her gut, but she simply ignored it and passed it off as disgust.

She ran her hands through her curly locks in attempt to add even more volume to it before sauntering past the couple.

"Freaks." She coughed loud enough for them to hear.

She glanced over her shoulder, a sneer on her face, and met eyes with Adam. His gaze was so full of blind hatred that it caused her grin to falter, if only for a second. She instinctively felt bad, but that was impossible; Bianca DeSousa didn't feel bad. Bianca DeSousa _couldn't_ feel bad.

**A/N: do u think im going in the right track? love it? hate it? review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Asleep, Bianca had no control over her thoughts nor the emotions that came with them.

In her dream, Bianca stood behind the Dot, lighting up. She exhaled a sigh of contentment, flumes of gray smoke pouring out of her mouth.

"_Those are bad for you, you know,"_ a voice said.

Bianca spun around, face to face with the stranger; his brown eyes staring deep into hers.

He slowly lifted his hand, resting it on her cheek. She smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips.

The kiss started up sweet and innocent, but quickly turned animalistic, filled with heat and desire. He shoved her against the wall, his hands running up and down her body; she let out a groan, wanting more.

All of a sudden the scene switched towards the empty halls of Degrassi. She walked down the hallway; the only sound was her heels clicking on the tile. She rounded the corner and saw Adam Torres standing in the middle of the hall, back towards her. Slowly he turned to face her, his brown eyes glaring at her with hate.

Bianca's mind, even in her dream comatose, could piece together the puzzle; the eyes of the stranger were the same as Adams.

Bianca bolted upright with a gasp, sweat causing her tank top to stick to her like a second skin.

She swung her legs out of the covers, shuffled her way into the bathroom, popped two Asprin, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in disarray and her eyes wild.

After splashing cold water on her face, she couldn't help but ponder over her dream, and what it meant.

Why, out of all things, did she dream about _kissing _that _freak_?

The thought of actually performing the act made her want to vomit.

As she lay back down on her bed, staring at her ceiling, Bianca couldn't help it as her mind drifted towards certain brown eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Two days after her dream, Bianca realized that she sort of maybe possibly didn't hate Adam Torres. After all her attempts to squelch her feelings— making out with random guys and drinking until she couldn't see straight—didn't do squat, she finally accepted that she could deal with him; that her feelings weren't anything more than respect that he was actually a human being. _But were they?_

Wandering around school after hours was one of Bianca's specialties, not to mention favorite past-times. She would roam the halls for hours, peeking in empty classrooms, stealing from open lockers, messing with whatever could be messed with, all just for her entertainment. One day in particular, she found out that she wasn't the only one saying after hours that day.

She was walking the halls when she heard a commotion coming from any empty classroom. Cautiously, she walked over to the door and peeped in.

Fiona Coyne was sitting on a desk, legs wrapped around Adams waist as they kissed intensely; Bianca could practically _see _the heat.

Suddenly, emotions ran thought Bianca that she would never thought she would associate with Adam Torres.

She was used to negative emotions—anger, disgust, hatred— but never _jealousy_.

'_I wish he would kiss _me_ like that sometime.'_

Bianca froze, shocked at her own thoughts. How was it possible that she could…_like_…Adam?

She stormed away from the door, anger coursing through her. Anger towards Adam, towards Fiona, and most of all, herself.

Spotting another empty classroom she went inside.

Bianca sat on the tiled floor, head in her hands, angry tears pouring out of her eyes.

'_What's wrong with me! ' She_ thought, cursing herself.

She heard the door open and close quietly but didn't look up; she wanted the person to just go away and leave her to wallow in her own misery.

"Bianca?"

She looked up.

Standing over her was Adam, his expressive brown eyes showed worry.

"Go away," she muttered.

"No. Bianca, tell me what's wrong."

She stood up, face to face with him. She took him in; his thick brown hair was tucked under his beanie, his bangs swooping over one eye.

"Why," she started, lip quivering for a moment; she would _not_ cry. "_Why do I like you!_" she yelled in his face.

She mashed her lips to his, blind with fury. She could feel his surprise, yet he still ended up kissing her back.

He pushed her against the wall, still kissing her passionately, hands resting gently on her hips.

Instantly, Bianca flashed back to the kind, flirtatious boy she met in remedial gym, and at that moment, she realized that they, the person she was kissing and that boy she met, were one in the same.

All of a sudden, he pulled himself away, taking several steps back so he was almost all the way across the room.

"I'm sorry," he said looking down, rubbing the back of his neck. "I-I can't do this with you, Bianca. Not now, not after all you've put me though."

"W-what, I thought you wanted this!" she shouted.

"I've moved on, I had a while ago in fact. I'm happy now, with Fiona, and I can't have you ruin that."

At that, he walked out of the classroom.

Bianca slid down against the wall, sobs racking her body.


	29. Chapter 29

Adam sat in the lunch room across from Eli; Fiona and Clare were busy.

Eli was going on about something that Adam wasn't paying attention to. He was thinking about yesterdays climatic events.

He felt bad for kissing Bianca back, but he _did_ think like a guy, possessing the right hormones or not. Adam had no idea _why_ she had done it in the first place; it seemed so out of the blue. He _had_ seen her looking at him occasionally, but he assumed it was with hate or disgust, not…_want_. He shuttered at the thought.

Just as he looked up to _try_ to pay attention to Eli, Bianca walked by. Time slowed and their eyes met—hers showing hurt and rejection—and then she whipped her head in the opposite direction, continuing quickly by with out a word.

"Whoa," he heard Eli say. "Did you notice that?"

"Notice what?"

"Bianca walked by without saying a rude bitchy comment for once."

Adam looked away from Eli, assuming the answer to this statement was written in huge black letters across is forehead.

He knew his best friend well enough to know that Eli knew something was up. "Adam…is there something you're not telling me; about Bianca and you?"

Adam flinched when Eli said '_Bianca and you'_. Those were words he never wanted to hear together; maybe in the past but not now.

"No," he said a little too quickly.

Eli noticed this, and narrowed his eyes, "Adam…"

Adam sighed, "Something happened with Bianca and me yesterday."

"What? Did she hurt you? Was Fitz or Owen involved?"

"No, they weren't involved, and Bianca didn't hurt me. I guess you could say _I_ hurt _her_."

"Did you give her a good slap in the face?" he smirked.

"No, we….kissed," Adam said, pausing to watch as Eli's eyes widened. "But I pushed her away and told her I couldn't be with her because I was in love with Fiona. But it's not like I would get with her any way, even if Fiona wasn't in the picture."

"You…_kissed_? What the hell? You and Bianca! What? _Why_?" he stuttered.

"I don't know. I saw her upset so I asked what was wrong and before I knew what was happening she was all over me!"

"Dude, I am so confused."

"And you think I'm not? Last time I checked she hated me."

…

Fiona walked thought the halls, noticing more whispers were being passed around than usual and people were pointedly staring at her. She figured it was nothing new, considering everyone stared at her anyway, I mean she _was_ 'crazy'.

At her locker, she heard something that caught her attention.

"Poor girl. Who would think that he would be just like his brother and cheat on his girlfriend; with that Bianca skank of all people?"

"Um, who are you talking about?" Fiona asked the girls, shutting her locker.

They looked at each other before giving Fiona a look of pity before walking away.

Fiona had a bad feeling about this.


	30. Chapter 30

She hurried down the hallway, as she walked she head the same things being passed around; whispers of '_Fiona….Adam…Bianca...Kiss.'_

She spotted Adam standing at his locker with Eli.

"Adam, what's going on? Why are people whispering about you?"

Both Adam and Eli looked away, trying not to meet eyes with the girl; Adam at the floor, and Eli across the hall.

"Guys, _what_ is going on?"

Adam looked down, as Eli slowly backed away and practically ran in the other direction.

"Something happened yesterday…Bianca and I, we kinda…kissed." Adam slowly looked up, waiting for Fiona to yell at him but instead, she said simply, "How long did it last?"

"What, the kiss?"

"Yes the kiss, how long did it last?"

"Umm, maybe like 7 seconds, mississippi."

"Did you kiss her back?"

When Adam didn't reply, she knew the answer.

"_Why_? Why did you do it?"

"I didn't _want_ to, she came onto me!"

"Explain why you kissed her back then!"

"I _am_ a guy!"

"No. Your not."

They both froze at Fiona's cutting words.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—," Fiona stuttered.

"Yes, I think you did." He glared, walking away. Before he turned the corner, he said his parting words, "And for the record, I told her I couldn't be with her because I was in love with you."

Fiona's heart sank as she watched her true love disappear into the crowd.


	31. Chapter 31

Adam briskly walked down the hallway, eyes wet from newly forming tears.

"Dude…?" Adam heard Eli say worriedly. But Adam didn't stop; pushing past his friend without a word and into the boys' bathroom.

He rushed into a stall, pulled down the seat and sat down.

He heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Adam," Eli said. "You okay?"

"Leave me alone," he said, voice cracking.

"Open the door," said Eli, pounding on the stall door.

"No, go away."

"I'm going to wait here until you open this door and tell me what's wrong." Eli said, leaning against the wall across from the line of stalls.

Eli stayed for a good fifteen minutes—Adam could see his black combat boots staying firmly in their place though the crack under the door—before sighing and shuffling out the bathroom.

Adam then took the opportunity to cry. Tears poured down his face at the thought of Fiona. How could she have said that? Adam knew her words were a slip of the tongue, but they hurt all in the same; like a steel knife stuck in his heart.

Tears still flowed freely as the door of the bathroom reopened. But Adams breath caught when he realized who it was.

"Bianca's gone off the deep end," Fitz laughed. "Mackin' on that loser Torres kid."

"Which one," Owen asked sarcastically, causing him and Fitz to erupt in a chorus of laughter.

'_Which one? Was there something Drew wasn't telling me?' Adam thought._


	32. Chapter 32

"Drew!" Adam called walking though the front door, tossing his backpack on the couch. "Get your ass down here!"

"What?" Drew said annoyed, coming down the stairs and walking into the living room.

There was long awkward pause as Adam contemplated how to word his question.

"Did you…hook up with Bianca?"

Drew's eyes went wide and the back of his neck turned scarlet.

"What? No. Why are you asking?" his brother said a little too quickly.

There was again another awkward pause before Drew caught on to Adams suspicions and sighed, "Yeah, we hooked up, well something like that anyway."

"Oh god," Adam muttered, smacking his forehead with his palm.

"What?"

Adam looked at his brother, staring him straight in the eyes. Something must've clicked in Drew's brain because all of a sudden, his eyes widened. "No way…," he said.

"Yes way."

"Why would Bianca kiss you? No offence, I mean last time I checked she hated you…. wait, that's all you did right, kiss?"

"Ew, Drew, nasty. Yes that's all we did." Adam said rolling his eyes. "And I didn't even _want _to kiss her."

"Yet you did because…?"

"Why did you?"

"Touché," Drew said with a smile.

"Also, Fiona found out and got pissed. Now I don't even know if we're together anymore…"

"Was that all that happened?" Drew said having a feeling Adam was leaving something important out.

Adam looked down at his feet, silent, heart aching. "No." he managed to whisper out, voice cracking.

"Adam…"

"She said something…"

"What did she say?"

"She said…" Adam said, lip trembling.

"Adam is what you're trying to tell me about…you know…"

Adam looked up, a tear sliding down his cheek. Drew clenched his fists, already knowing the answer. Rage and adrenaline coursed though Drew's body; he wanted to punch something, someone even. He hated seeing his brother in pain, anything that made his brother hurt, hurt him.

Drew thought that Fiona, of all people, would know that Adam was sensitive, and would respect that. Yet she went and said the thing that made Adam hurt the most.

"That bitch…" He muttered.

"Drew! Don't say that about her!"

"You're seriously defending her? After she called you a g—,"

"Yes! Drew, jeez, calm down!" Adam cut his brother off.

Drew sighed. Sometimes Adam had too big a heart.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: in this, the boiler room thing with Drew didn't happen exactly happen like it happened in the show**

"Bianca," Adam called, rushing down the almost empty hall to catch up with her.

"What." She spat, spinning around to glare at him.

"Why did you hook up with Drew?"

For a second, a glint of shock shone in her eyes, but quickly vanished, "It's none of your business."

"He's my brother. It's my business."

She sighed. "Fine, ok, I'll tell you. I did it before we kissed, because I wanted to get you out of my head, I didn't want to like you, and I wouldn't admit that I did, so I guessed if I found someone better then you, my feelings for you would just go away. But they didn't. And I didn't specifically plan to do anything with your brother. I was drunk and I found a random guy, end of story."

At that she walked off.

Adam headed towards is locker, somewhat content that he had gotten closer, well the only closer from Bianca that he was gonna get.

He spun the combo on his locker, and it opened with a click. As he went to grab his books, a note fell to the floor at his feet.

It read **Meet me in room 215 after school; I have a surprise for you **in Fiona's loopy cursive script.

Adam smiled, hoping that Fiona and he would make up, move on, and finally be happy again.

Adam entered the room, closing the door behind him. It was dark and Fiona wasn't anywhere in sight.

Suddenly he was shoved against the wall, and Fiona was kissing him.

He happily kissed her back. This wasn't the make up he had in mind, but at least he knew Fiona forgave him.

But then Fiona stopped, and started to pull her shirt over her head. Adam grabbed her arms, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Isn't this what you like?" she kissed him again, managing to take off her top. Her fingers moved down to unbutton his jeans.

"Fiona. Stop," he pushed her off. Adam bent down, grabbed her shirt, and tossed it to her. She put it back on with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" he said, confused and angry at her behavior.

"You made out with Bianca! And she's a skank! So I thought you liked skanks….,"

"Fiona," he said pulling her into a hug. "I like _you_, just the way you are. I'm sorry about what happened, really I am. How bout we forget the last couple of days and start fresh?"

"I'd like that." She smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

**A/N: I would like to thank the new promo's for the Fiona mental spaz idea, because I guess it's kinda like what Clare's gonna do (or at least something similar to what I think Clare's gonna do)**


	34. Chapter 34

Eli stared at Adam with a look of annoyance. During all his free time Adam, if not with her, texted Fiona. This free time apparently included the time during English when they were supposed to be working on their project. It wasn't like they actually _were_ going to work on their project— they probably would have talked the whole time—but it was still nice to be acknowledged.

"Adam," Eli said, poking him in the back of the head; Nothing. "Ugh," he grumbled.

"Adam, Clare and I had sex."

Eli stared at his friend, waiting for a response. After five minutes Adam looked up from his phone, which he was holding under his desk, with wide eyes, "W-what?" he muttered. Talk about a delayed reaction.

"We had—,"

"I heard you, I heard you! But seriously!"

Eli leaned back in his chair smugly, a smile on his face.

"How did it happen?"

"When a boy meets a girl and they fall in love…"

"Eli shut up, you know what I mean. It is _Clare_ we are talking about, purity ring and all."

"I know," he smiled.

"So you seriously did it?"

"Nope, I was just kidding." Eli said.

"What?"

"I was kidding."

"What the hell man! You don't joke about something like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Good, you deserve one, lover boy." Eli said, nodding towards Adam's phone.

Adam rolled his eyes and returned back to texting Fiona.

**A/N: sorry this is so short, I've had MAJOR writers block. This is such an irrelevant chapter, but I wanted to add it because one, I couldn't think of anything else and two, it shows Fadam cuteness! Anyway, review…suggestions would also be lovely!**


	35. Chapter 35

**4 years into the future…**

Fiona and Adam were lounging on the couch in Fiona's dorm, cuddling, discussing their day, when Fiona brought up an interesting topic.

"What about the future? Like when we're out of college."

"What about it?"

"Where does that leave _us_?"

Adam stayed silent for a while, seeming to be pondering this. '_Where _did_ that leave them?_' Fiona thought.

"How about this, marry me?" Adam said, pulling a small black box out of his pocket.

"_W-what_?" Fiona couldn't breathe as she watched Adam kneel down before her.

"Marry me, Fiona Coyne. Be mine forever."

"W-when?" she stuttered.

"When ever we're ready," he smiled, laughing, taking her hand and placing the sparkly ring on one of her delicate fingers. "It could be in a few years or even tomorrow if we wanted."

"That sounds…wonderful," Fiona smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

Adam was sure that this was the right thing. He loved Fiona with all his heart and he knew she felt the same about him.  
Fiona abruptly stopped kissing him and gently fingered her ring. A look of total realization crossed her face, "Wow…I'm actually getting married!" she squealed.

Adam grinned at her shyly. She beamed at him and said, "You are my true love. No one can ever, ever replace you."

**A/N: the end! If u didn't like it, I'm sorry; I'm not going to continue. I want to see where this new season ends up, and maybe from there I'll write another one. Hope you enjoyed the story, all of your reviews were wonderful, and I highly appreciate them. Thanks.**


	36. Again, Another Authors Note sorry

**Ok guys don't be mad (I am very indecisive), but I'm going to **_**try**_** to continue this fic. I am very stuck, so don't expect recent updates like I used to do, but I WILL try to post more. Hopefully I will get an epiphany and an amazing idea will come to me, but maybe not. All we can do is hope, right? Anyway, I look forward to reviews on the next chapter, once I think of it :)**

**ps. ignore the last chapter **


	37. Chapter 37

"So," Adam started, leaning again Fiona's car. "Grams' is flying in tonight for dinner."

"And…?" Fiona asked.

"_And_ I know that even though my mom won't say it, I know what she expects from me," he sighed.

"Well," Fiona said after a pause. "I never _did_ get to meet your _cousin_ Gracie," she smiled taking his hand.

Adam gave her a look.

"_What_? Anyway, I was thinking that maybe it can be like a joke."

"A joke…?"

"Yes! And I can come with you. What we should do is push the limits and watch your mom squirm."

Slowly, a smile formed on Adams lips, "Ok, I'll see you at my house at 7:30, okay?"

"Okay." She laughed.

Adam stared at his reflection; Fiona had suggested that try something new. _It's more of a tomboyish style_ she had said. With just his regular jeans and a navy sweatshirt instead of the horrid outfit his mother had bought him, Adam felt better than he ever had at one of these stupid dinners. The only thing that was actually _girly_ on him was his hair clip.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring, and he figured it was either Fiona or Grams arriving.  
"Adam! Get down here right now!" his mother called.

Yup, Fiona was defiantly here.

Adam smiled as he went downstairs to meet his angry looking mom and a smiling Fiona.

"What is _she_ doing _here_?" Mrs. Torres screeched.

"I invited her."

"To a _family_ dinner," she asked harshly.

"Yup," he replied.

"_Fine_," she sighed. "Drew! Set up another plate at the table!"

"You ready?" Fiona asked Adam quietly once his mother was out of sight, and hopefully hearing distance.

"Definitely."

About a half an hour and after some awkward introductions later, the Torres family and Fiona were seated, eating dinner, when Grams started asking questions.

"So Andrew, how are the girls at school treating you?"

Drew nearly choked on his water before saying, "Fine. I'm currently single though."

"Oh, well that's too bad. Grace, how about you? Any boyfriends?" she smiled.

'_This is too easy,_' Fiona's smile seemed to say, as Adam glanced her way before answering.

"No I don't have a _boyfriend_ exactly." He said slowly.

Grams' apparently didn't pick up on the hint, but a glare from his mother indicated she did.

"But you're such a pretty girl…" Grams trailed off.

"I prefer it actually. I mean who needs men, right?"

"Anyway, how did you and your little friend meet?"

"I helped her carry boxes to her car," Adam stated.

"Well you two seem very close," she said.

"Extremely," Fiona said causing Adam to smirk.

"_Honey_," Mrs. Torres said in a warning tone as her eyes shot daggers at Adam. "Maybe you should go upstairs."

Adam sighed heavily, standing up, and slamming his hands on the table, "Fine. But _thanks_ mom, really. Nice to know you _care_ that I tried to make you happy, _again._" Everyone knew what he was talking about, except Grams.

Adam stomped up the stairs and into his room, Fiona trailing behind after saying a small, "Excuse me."

Adam sat down on the edge of his bed in a huff, and a few seconds later, Fiona took a seat next to him.

"It's just…," he put his head in his hands. "I know this was supposed to be a joke and all, but I figured she would at least appreciate that I _came_, as _Gracie_."

Fiona then stood up in front of Adam, yanked the hairclip of out his hair, threw it across the room, and pushed him down on the bed with such force that it nearly gave up whiplash.

Even before his head hit the pillows, Fiona was on top of him straddling his waist, kissing him.

"You," she whispered. ", need more confidence."

"I know." he said into her hair.

She kissed him again, and his arms wrapped around her waist as they rolled over, Adam now on top of her.

"Mmmm," he murmured into her lips.

"Oh my…!" said a voice.

Their heads snapped up, and they looked at the now open door.

Grams' was standing in the hallway looking into the room, clutching her chest, her eyes were wide.

"I just wanted to see if Grace was okay…" she said, stumbling backwards.

Adam and Fiona saw her dash back down the stairs.

"Well, _shit_." Adam muttered.


	38. Chapter 38

"How was your weekend?" Clare asked Fiona and Adam at lunch on Monday.

The two glanced at each other, causing Eli to say, "Uh oh, what happened."

"Grams came to dinner, and I invited Fiona..."

"And if being questioned by Grams wasn't awkward enough, Adams mom said something, which pissed him off..."

"So I went to my room, and Fiona followed…"

"And we were making out and guess who walked in?"

"Grams'" Adam finished his and Fiona's shared telling of their weekend.

Eli started laughing, hard, causing Clare to smack him upside the head.

"Ouch! You really had to hit me?" he said defensively.

"You really had to be rude and laugh?"

"Touché," he said, smiling at her.

Eli and Clare stared into each others eyes and everything was back to normal.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ok, so I have a new idea, but it's different from this plot in a way. So I'm going to start another fic, and it's sorta of going to be a sequel as in it leaves off where this ended but like I said, with a new plot. It's going to be called "and the gears still spin." It's basically about Adam, and his past (I guess from middle school when he was less sure about who he was) is coming back. Something like that….. Anyway, sorry for all the confusion, I mean jeez, I'm even confused. **

**So just think if the new fic almost like the same as this one. Okay, good talk, check it out.**


End file.
